


A Proper Roman

by DieThePedoPenner



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is really curious about what Rory means when he says he is a Proper Roman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Roman

**Author's Note:**

> So I stayed up to late, and vomited this out of my twisted brain, not sure if its any good but hey we can all dream LOL Please comment and stuff this is my first fic in this fandom, and my first completed fanfiction ever....

It was a casual statement at the time it was made. In the midst of all the Pandorica chaos and Rory coming back from the dead, and then plastic people and Amy dying it was almost forgotten. But The Doctor doesn't forget things. And the words 'A proper Roman, head full of Roman things' would flit through his mind sometimes when he allows it to rest, not often of course. But The Doctor did sleep, occasionally, and when he was laying in his bed, he would find himself contemplating and extrapolating all of the information he could from those words.

A proper Roman, what did that imply? Battle strategies? Uniforms? Religious codes? How about the other things? The things everyone, and most definitely the Doctor himself, knew Romans were famous for? Did they give Rory memories or hot sweaty male flesh? Of wrestling naked as a boy? Of knowing he had a wife at home he may never see, but his fellow men at arms would happily take him in hand? And why did the Doctor find himself caring Oh so much?

He had lived hundreds of years, had experimented with every form of sexuality known to the universe...but the idea of Rory in Roman dress bending him over? That gave him a certain amount of pause. And he knew Amy and Rory were a forever couple, there was no doubt of that. And he hardly believed Rory could be interested in men...but that image. The Doctor decided he wouldn't say anything, he would wait til it passed and move on, it always did. The last time he had lusted after someone half this badly had been Captain Jack, and that had turned out rather better then he could expect this to. So he wouldn't say or do anything.

"Rory? What did you mean by 'A proper Roman'?" The words were out of his mouth less then a week later, and the doctor had to stop himself from reacting to his own question, stop himself from squeaking in embarrassment or shoving his hand over his mouth. Rory just tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.

"Whatya talkin bout?" He looked puzzled, the Doctor's brain shut down.  
"When you came back, and were a Plastic Roman, you made a comment about being a Roman, a Proper Roman as you said...and I was wondering what that implied. Did you have a second life time of memories? Or did you just know military credo and code of conduct?" he knew he was on the verge of babbling, his voice sounded squeaky, to fast, but maybe it always sounded like that and at the moment it just seemed more noticeable to him. But Rory's expression changed, got amused, and The Doctor's brain broke a little bit trying to figure out why that might have been.

"You know what the first thing Amy asked when we were alone after that? It was 2000 years later or so, but it was the first time we were truly alone together with all our knowledge of everything, our wedding night as it were, about two weeks ago? She took off all her clothes jumped on the bed on her knees and said, Mr. Rory Pond, tell me how many Roman soldiers you can remember fucking." Rory grinned at The Doctor who was open mouthed, hands clenching at his sides, he twitched his head a bit in something that could have been an 'and?' or a 'do continue.' gesture, but was probably some nervous twitch he was developing. Rory actually laughed. And he took a step closer to The Doctor and looked him right in the eye.

"I'll tell you exactly what I told her, I can't remember." The Doctor felt his face fall involuntarily and then attempted to correct it before it became noticable. Considering Rory was less then a foot from his he doubted he succeeded. But Rory only laughed again. "That was her reaction as well, til I explained. I can't remember how many, or more then a few names. But there were more then I could count, more then I could remember, more nights spent with my prick pounding into some impossibly tight opening, or having mine done. It was a power play, sex was power, and comfort, and currency, it kept us alive and happy. I can't remember the language, I can't remember the correct steps to a march, but I can remember how to take a cock so far down my throat I can't even taste it when he comes." He stepped closer and The Doctor backed up, he found himself running into a bookshelf, library, yes that's where he is, and Rory just stepped closer. "Amy found the idea exceedingly hot, we fucked so hard and so long that night I'm surprised the TARDIS didn't shake. Now Doctor, want to explain why you wanted to know what I meant by a proper Roman?" The Doctor was shaking his head vigorously even as Rory stepped that little bit closer that pressed both tall frames together. Rory was rock hard against his hip, and The Doctor was sure Rory could feel his erection pressing into him.

"What are you...doing Rory? I may have wondered....but you have Amy, I can't allow..." Rory ground their hips together and the Doctor lost the ability to speak.

"Amy gives me everything I need, I would never hurt her, but she gave me permission for this" he thrust his hips again. " On our wedding night. So if you don't have a problem with that, I think we should get you well and truly seen to." And Rory leaned in and kissed him. Not a gentle affectionate kiss or a slow buildup of passion, but a raw burning claiming kiss that could never have involved a woman for the sheer violence and pressure involved, and stubble, a good amount of stubble. And of course the Doctor gave in, it had been years since he had let a male well and truly see to him, and he needed this. Plus human men were so perfect anatomically, simple and hard and shaped for pleasure. And rarely big enough to cause pain, at least to a time lord. Rory's hands traveled down his skinny frame, untucking his shirt and sliding his suspenders off his shoulders. The next step involved the zip of his jeans and the Doctor was panting as he tried to calm himself. Rory manhandled him into the center of the room and pushed him down over the sofa. He ripped his pants down over his long skinny legs and proceeded to caress the firm arse that was now visible. His hand dipped between the time lords legs and fondled his balls then back up to caress his perineum and pucker. The Doctor shivered, lost in a sea of pleasure as he tried to stay patient. One finger slipped inside him and he moaned as the spit slick finger plumbed him open soon joined by another one. 

"Stop Rory you don't need to, there is nothing you could have that could make this uncomfortable for me, no worries, time lords are designed for stretching." 

"But Doctor we don't even have proper lube..."

"Doesn't matter, I swear Rory, just fuck me all ready, you will see, no need to worry, I'll be fine." Rory raised an eyebrow at the back of the Doctor's head but took his hard cock in hand and positioned it at the other mans pucker. He pushed slowly feeling the slow give of the flesh and the impossible warmth that radiated from him. He was so tight it was nearly painful. The Doctor was impatient, Rory was far to slow, and it had been to long for him to want to wait any longer. So without thinking he braced himself and shoved back fully onto the cock perched at his entrance. And he screamed. Rory was...above...so far above...average that the Doctor wished he had looked at it so he could possibly believe that it was as big as it felt. He felt as though he had been skewered through the stomach by a fist. Rory held very still, having to stop himself from screaming out as he was suddenly fully encased inside The Doctor. In all his sexual experience he could not remember ever being able to get his entire cock inside someone. The Doctor was panting and shaking and Rory didn't know how to comfort the man without moving, because if he moved he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself from thrusting.

"Doctor? You ok?" The Doctor nodded causing a shudder to ripple through Rory's body. "Don't move Doctor, I have to hold very very still or I'll hurt you." He was trying to remain calm but the Doctors body pulsed around him with every beat of both his hearts.

"Rory Pond, please explain to me just how you managed to hide that truly gigantic cock from me? From the feeling of it I cannot believe your pants could possibly hold it, and it would obviously show through your trousers. You could give Captain Jack a run for his money." 

"Who's Captain Jack?" Rory asked but the Doctor just shook his head and attempted to relax some important muscles. "Well anyway, I'm a lot smaller when I'm not hard...and I am pretty difficult to get hard. Should have heard Amy when we fucked the first time, woulda thought I stabbed her for all the fuss shes making, but I mean, it's not that big. 17 inches isn't even a record I don't think, and its not much thicker then average." The Doctor chose that moment to draw forward and slide back again. He moaned, Rory gripped his hips harder to keep from thrusting. 

"Not much thicker then the average soda can perhaps. Well anyway I've got it now, you may proceed." Rory's eyebrows shot up. 

"Are you quite sure?" The Doctor nodded, wriggling on the spike hooking him like a worm on a fish hook. 

"Yes Rory, I have adjusted to the invasion and would now like it if you would damn well blood move already before I die of lack of blood to my brain, thank you." Rory gripped his hips and drew out a bit then thrust back in slowly, it felt like a thousand years since he had felt this, the grasp of a mans arse around him, a sharp hipbone in his hands and before he realized it he was picking up pace, drawing out most of the way then thrusting back in, and the Doctor was loving it, judging by the sibilant stream of language without meaning pouring from his mouth.

"How...come...the Tardis...isn't translating...what you are...saying?" Rory asked between thrusts. The Doctor moaned.  
"Gallifreyan doesn't translate. I'm just saying...Please..Rory...for the love of Time...DO not....oh lord...don't...stop, right...right...right." The rant stopped as The Doctor screamed out loud and clenched so tightly around Rory he thought he might cry, then came, spraying a shocking amount of slightly blue tinted fluid over the back of the sofa. Rory only managed one more full thrust before he came as well collapsing over the Doctor's back panting.

It was a moment before either could move and when they did they merely collapsed to the ground back to the sofa back. Both panted and the Doctor's hair was even more ridiculous then usual. Rory was the first to speak.

"Your come is blue." The Doctor nodded absently. 

"And your cock is bigger then mine, both of us saw something for the first time today didn't we." Rory laughed. 

"Do all Time lords have blue spunk?" 

"Not that I remember, I'm pretty sure someone might have cursed me at some point, I've never bothered to find out. Perfectly harmless, and as you see a rather good conversation started." Rory laughed harder at that and the Doctor patted his leg affectionately.

"So...did you get what you wanted Time Lord?" Rory asked in a teasing voice. The Doctor tilted his head to the side in thought. 

" I suppose I did...and I realized something as well." Rory raised an eyebrow at him in question. "I apparently have a thing for older men." And Rory didn't think he stopped laughing til long after Amy found them and demanded details. Rory couldn't remember how to speak at that point so he left a flustered stuttering Doctor to do it instead.


End file.
